


Naga

by XPerimental



Series: Shed Skin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But also, Fantasy, M/M, Macro/Micro, Magic, Mating, Naga, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snakes, Sounding, broadening your horizons, dirty - Freeform, male genital vore, referenced sex with female, shrunken characters, someone is eaten out-of-story, things being put in dicks, vorarephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: |:::Quest:Retrieve the skin of the Naga at the base of the Northern Mountains.Hide can be found near phallic outcropping in the clearing past Split River.Naga is a magician, fully mature, black and white checked pattern on belly, black and grey body.Must be gathered between XX and XX of the first Turn of Spring.Use Caution.See Inn for further details.Reward: XXXXXXXXX on delivery of skin to Xxxx. :::|Adi isn't a hero, but he DOES take quests. He just wishes the 'further details' had included what exactly would happen if the Naga woke up!





	Naga

**Author's Note:**

> This is experimental. I'm trying my hand at porn, and figured why not jump RIGHT into the deep end :) Sink or swim or develop gills, I hope you enjoy reading.  
> If you think I have missed any tags, please let me know.  
> Unbeta-ed.  
> ~XPeri

His first mistake is forgetting that the Naga he’s after is a magician—or, well, not _forgetting_ , but he’d definitely thought that it would be a non-issue so early in spring.

Magic took energy, and Nagas were only now coming out of their hibernation; low energy, low awareness, low chances of failure to kill the one he’d been hired to come after.

The mission, the _quest_ , had been high-information which was his usual prerequisite for taking on jobs—it had detailed what the Naga looked like, the distinctive checkered pattern on its underbelly, what it’s more human-like top half looked like, it had given explicit instruction on how to get to its Hide, had even given a description of the rock formation just outside that looked remarkably like a very erect…. Ahem.

It gave the timespan the mission was to be done in (with explanation why), it said the Naga was a magician, and it asked for its skin to be delivered to receive the rather substantial reward.

Adi had thought, with the not-so-limited knowledge of magic that he had, that a sleepy Naga would be less likely to be setting up trap spells like this just inside of their Hide. Trap spells, after all, needed a bit more time and energy to cast—something a Naga coming out of hibernation _wouldn’t have_.

In theory.

The glowing moss in the Hide cast surprising light, but even in the dark Adi would have been able to figure out where its nest was based solely on the emanating heat further in the cave.

That should have been his first warning.

Far from the brisk spring air outside, Adi was sweating in his padded armor as he made his way towards what he could see of a nest seemingly made entirely out of pillows.

He didn’t know why he was expecting grass, or straw, not when he knew that Nagas were sapient creatures, not when he knew that this particular Naga was a magician, but it surprised him all the same.

The pillows were piled high on the edges, a large circular mound… one that was moving, up and down, ever so slightly, alive. Breathing.

The Naga.

Mostly solitary creatures, Adi wasn’t worried he had the wrong Naga. It helped that, even in the light of the glowing moss, he could see a strip of scales underneath some pillows that had a checkered pattern to them. He wondered, not for the first time, what this Naga had done to piss off his client. Reminded himself, yet again, that he wasn’t a _hero_ , and he couldn’t be _too_ picky about a job paying this well.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Adi pulled his dagger free and stepped forward—something crunched under his foot.

Heart in his throat, Adi looked down at… a snake skin. A very, very large snake skin. Under that, a glowing violet line, the very edge of a magical array.

His heart sounded loud in his ears as me went through the mission details, thinking if it had actually said to kill the Naga, or… if it actually only asked for the skin.  
_Oh no._

Energy surrounded him with a flash of violet light, buzzing over his skin, and suddenly his too-warm padded armor was feeling loose.

Very loose.

His vision blurred as he was suddenly, alarmingly, much smaller than he was before—his sisters had dolls bigger than him! It was a mad scramble to get out of the drooping heaps of his armor before the heavy material smothered him—he was glad he didn’t somehow get trapped in one of his boots!

He had one moment to breath in the comparably cooler air before he was plucked from his clothing to be held up in the air… probably not that far up in the air, but high enough that Adi was clutching at the fingers holding him.

Sleepy, slit pupil eyes blinked at him once.

The Naga Adi thought he’d been sent to kill and skin tilted his head slightly, silvery hair falling in a tangle over his bare shoulder. Adi stared back.

…

“… I… just ate. And you’re a cute one. So…” the Naga tilted his head the other way, considering him. Looked behind him at the coils of his tail, and then back at Adi.

“…What’s your name?”

“Um… Adi. And, uh… yours?”

The Naga smiled.

“I’m Hazen. I’m still a little sleepy, and digesting, so I’m going to put you away for a little bit with a little spell, and then I’ll figure out what to do with you when I wake up, hmm?”

The Naga, Hazen, had rolled a little bit so that he was holding Adi above him, one hand stroking lazily at his stomach. It was more than a little disconcerting to realize that Adi was, if he was being generous, maybe as thick around as the Naga’s thumb. He felt very, very naked.

“You know, if that spell makes me big again, I could just, y’know, leave you to your nap. I could just… go.”

Hazen’s smile grew wide, amused.

“Now why would I do that when we haven’t had a chance to have any fun yet?” Adi was brought down close to the Nagas face, “Now don’t hold your breath,” and it was just his luck that his first impulse was to gasp right when the Naga blew in his face, glittering green particles shining in the air.

“What a good boy you are,” Hazen cooed, moving Adi down to his belly, adding, “now remember no biting or else my spell might break, and you might end up drowning.”

Adi hardly had a moment to wonder at that bit of warning, still thinking on what exactly that spell had _done_ except make his eyes water, when he saw that Hazen’s other hand hadn’t been simply stroking at his belly.

Or rather, that’s not all he’d been doing.

A darker slit had appeared under his slim fingers, apparently stiff based on how he pried his fingers inside to open up a sort of small pocket space—

“Hey— _wait_ —”

“It sucks pulling this open when I’m not hard, but don’t worry, you’ll be very safe in here... it’s the only space I can put you where you aren’t likely to get crushed.”

Adi kicked in his grip, tried prying the fingers from around him, but it was frustratingly ineffective as he was tucked away very much like a gold coin in a pocket.

The fingers spared a moment to poke and prod him in, further into the moist whatever-this-was, before giving him an almost-tickle. It felt patronizingly like a now-be-good pat.

“Now be good while I sleep.”

Adi experienced the strangeness of _feeling_ the words almost as much as he was hearing them, when the fingers slipped out of the pouch and he was sealed up into a wet darkness.

He was tiny and naked and wet and _ohwait_ whataboutAIR—

Lunging in his dark mushy prison was ineffective, the walls around him slick—and getting slicker with his struggles.

He felt like he made very little distance when his fingers meet a slick crevice, the inner opening.

And Adi is by no way weak, but it’s more than a little alarming to realize that Hazen might have actually had to _pry_ open this opening, when all his effort gets him is thick slick up his arms and _less air_.

Raising a leg to kick out at the opening has him slipping down, twisting when the slick wetness around him is suddenly around his armpits—

It might, in the grand scheme of things, be better that he can’t keep himself from panicking and slipping further downwards, because otherwise he may have been overthinking things when his head was submerged and might not have gasped for breath—

And realized he could still breathe.

There was a bubble of air just inside his mouth and around his nose that shifts when he automatically brings his hand to his face.

It is entirely foreign to be so submerged and breathe, but he supposes this makes slightly more sense—no biting indeed.

What air was in this pouch had apparently been replaced with this slick—his hair is coated, his _everything_ is coated, and he’s breathing just fine with this spell.

He’s not any happier to be in this situation, but he’s happy enough that he’s still alive and breathing.

Even if he is tiny, naked, covered in slick, and in a naga’s… pouch… thing. He doesn’t know Naga anatomy well enough to even guess at what this pouch is for.

He’s also completely turned around—that is to say he has no idea anymore which way is up and which was is the exit, though he can at least guess a bit about how to orient himself by feeling the walls pressing up against him.

Hazen, by his guess, shifts in his sleep, making the muscular (???) walls around him flex and press around him, like a slick full body-massage.

There’s that feel-sound all around him, a sort of sleepy-groan he could assume, and then everything goes still again.

Or, almost still.

Fully submerged, fully enclosed in this pouch, there’s no way for him to pretend that he’s not someplace fully and totally organic; there’s a low billowing sound, breathing, and a steady pulse all around him.

Hazen was very much alive, and Adi was very much inside of him.

Feeling around is only a little difficult; the walls flex and push back against him, and the slick coating him drags at his arms like molasses. He pushes through, though, unwilling to simply sit here and do nothing.

Arms ahead, legs stretched out, Adi feels for any sort of difference in the smoothness around him, rubbing and pressing and hoping that it’ll be his hands that find the crevice first, rather than his feet.

He really wants to know what this pouch is for.

.

Time is meaningless.

Adi doesn’t know how long he’s been in this pouch, but he still hasn’t found the crevasse-exit, and now his arms are sore. He feels like he’s been swimming for hours.

It sucks.

He’s bored.

He’s a bit horny, having his naked body slick and squeezed, massaged by his fleshy prison…

He’s already gotten bored enough to stick his tongue out in the vague curiosity of what the slick around him tasted like—sweetish, sticky, good to know he’s not likely going to die of dehydration if it comes to that—and he’s already slept for a bit, too.

He’s contemplated jerking off out of boredom, but didn’t know how long he’d be sliding around in his own jizz.

Once the terror of being in the dark, and the fear of being unable to breathe had passed, there really wasn’t much to occupy his thoughts except cursing the vague wording on the quest.

Adi stretched out his legs, wiggling to ward off stiffness, and kicked something.

Stretching his foot out again, had his toes skimming a definite—thing. Something was there.

With a goal in mind, Adi kicked and flailed with all the grace afforded to him by the few swimming lessons he’d shown up to after mastering the doggy paddle.

He wiggled around until he could—with difficulty—wrap his ankles around the protuberance, and inched his way downwards until he could get his hands, and then his arms around it.

It was—there were two of them! Adi pulled himself down, feeling a lot like this was a bizarre dream, until he could wrap one arm around the other fleshy nub, legs still wrapped around the other.

It felt like he was hugging a very large, slimy blanket; his arm, when he squeezed to adjust himself, was immersed in a fold of flesh immediately. _Both_ of them were fleshy.

He didn’t know if this was… some sort of nipple? A gland? He didn’t let himself think on what it could be for too long, worried where his mind would bring him, but he couldn’t believe that whatever it was he had in his arms that the Naga would need this much skin around it, or that he’d need _two_. Was this normal? He really wished he’d picked up a book on Naga anatomy before taking this quest.

He wished the quest had clarified that they wanted the _shed_ skin of this Naga, too, but it was too late for any of that…

His wiggling brought him down until he hit what felt like a saddle—the nubs rose above and behind him. Attached? His mind went immediately to a snakes forked tongue. But all the way down here?

The nubs flexed, squeezing him between them.

And then, after more wiggling, they squeezed him again, and grew larger in his hold.

What could…

The flexing, moist heat rubbed against him and Adi realized he was very close to coming after all the stimulation. He wished that if he really had to be kept in the Naga’s lair, he could have been left in a cage or something rather than the naga’s pelvic pouch…

Oh.

_Oh._

The nubs—which really didn’t feel so much like nubs anymore, and felt rather more like shafts—pulsed, and Adi suddenly saw the purpose of the seeming excess of skin.

When they grew, it really wasn’t _excess_.

A gush of hot fluid around him shocked him from his thoughts, and then the pressure between his legs grew tight as his straddling position between the naga’s two… things, and he was rapidly brought upwards.

Considering where he was, Adi felt like he really should be rather past blushing at this part, and yet his face felt hot realizing what all his wiggling around and grabbing… inside.. had done.

The slick sound that greeted his emergence from the pouch was ridiculously loud to his ears. A layer of clear slick was over his eyes, and yet when Adi craned his head he could still see the sleepy smile the Naga was giving him, one giant hand moving to support him as he slid sideways and down as Hazen shifted in his nest.

“Having fun, were we? Oh, don’t worry, I was rather enjoying myself… mmm, not all heroes know how far a little foreplay can go.”

Adi wanted to say that no, he wasn’t a hero, he just came for his skin for the reward, but the sleepy cant to Hazen’s eyes shifted to abrupt focus.

Adi did not like that smile.

“Now there’s just one more thing to check before we get to the fun parts…”

Adi was shocked into silence when he was unceremoniously maneuvered to press his whole body to one of Hazen’s dicks—feet slipping against his base, smearing a glob of pre on his face, Adi never thought he’d be measured up against someone’s dick. Feet slip sliding at the base, Adi’s head peeked up just past Hazen’s glans. His arms couldn’t reach around it at all when he put them out to balance himself.

“oh, oh, _oooh_ , you are _perfect_ ,” Hazen gasped, tightening his grip around Adi so for one long moment he was squeezing both him and his dick in one fist.

A line of heat pressed to his back, and Hazen shifted his grip to hold him flush between the two cocks, a meat sandwich _squeezed_ between his hands, while creamy pre drooled down over Adi’s head. He didn’t have anything to compare it to. He’d never been this _slick_ in his life.

He managed to get a hand up enough to wipe the slime from his face, pull it from his eyes so he can see clearly—just in time to see a giant pole rushing towards him.

It pressed against him, squeezing in with him between the two towering cocks, and momentarily squishing his arm between it and one dick. Thankfully he was slick enough he could pull his arm to his chest before anything could get bruised.

“Oh you are just about the same size, _oh_ … I can do both at the same time! Oh you _are_ a treat!”

Adi didn’t know what the Naga was talking about—the pole was huge! Much longer than Adi, and a few inches longer than the Nagas twin dicks, what Adi could see of it was that it was long, metal, slightly curved and with a large metal hoop at one end. It was thick around that Adi would have to strain to wrap his arms around it! What was it for? He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out, but it also wasn’t likely he’d get a choice in the matter.

“I’ll need both hands for this, little Adi, so don’t go panicking—you can have your head out, so you can see what I’m doing, okay? ”

Adi would have said no, it was not okay, no matter where Hazen was planning on putting him— _not after last time_ —but especially when he was picked up and brought up feet first to his smiling mouth.

“Don’t worry my little man, just this once I won’t swallow.”

He kicked, but Hazen sucked his legs up into his mouth, up and in until Adi was squirming on his front, his head and shoulders peeking out of his mouth, staring down at his hands, one holding a dick, the other holding that metal pole.

Hazen hummed around him, stroking one finger around the slit of one dick, the muscle of his arm flexing with his strokes. He twisted his fingers around the head, pulling down until the foreskin of one dick stretched taut, urethra winking wide at the pull.

Adi watched, wondering, when he brought the tapered end of the pole to his piss slit.

No, he wasn’t…

His struggles in the nagas mouth renewed when he realized—he _was_.

The pointed end pushed at his opening, dimpling the flesh until it gave, the unexpected slickness of the metal sliding it down an inch, two, before he stroked it back up again.

The tapered end popped free.

He squeezed the tip, puckering the entrance again until creamy fluid pushed free, and in the pole… the rod went.

Adi was shaking in his mouth, overcome with sensation, fear. Why would he be doing this? Wasn’t that painful? Judging by the moans vibrating his body, it couldn’t be hurting that badly, had to be feeling…

Hazen’s tongue, pressed to his front, flexed, stroking over his chest, his stomach, his dick…

He couldn’t look away.

In and out, in and deeper, deeper, deeper, the rod was fucked into his piss slit until the metal hoop at the end was kissing at his slit… Adi couldn’t look way. That rod had been… longer, right? Long, and thick… but Hazen had just… pressed it in.

Nagas really can swallow anything. How far in did it go? How far… Adi didn’t actually know how far that slit went in before there was… no, there must be a curve, wasn’t there?

He boggled, mind trying to wrap around quite how much he didn’t know about his _own_ dick, and how much more he knew about Naga dicks.

Hazen’s jaw went slack, throwing Adi’s heart into his throat at the sudden drop, leaving him slick and drool covered in his palm.

His mind raced.

_Both at the same time, both at the same time, both at the same time, both at the same time…_

Adi scrabbled to get up, to get away, _both at the same time, both at the same time_ … and slipped.

Hazen’s dark eyes blazed with light, and his next breath was filled with glowing green motes, blown to land on Adi.

His spine stiffened, feeling a sudden rigidity right in his hips as Hazen lifted him, fingers gently gripping him.

His legs stiffen, feet pointed downwards and dripping slick still when Hazen hisses out another spell. Adi still doesn’t know what exactly he’s talking about when he’s held to the side while Hazen rubs his fingers over the head of one of his dicks, pulling the foreskin down, back from the head. He squeezes, and the urethra blinks at him.

“Now you don’t, _ah_ , have to worry about not fitting, I’ve fit, mmh, I’ve fit my fingers in well enough, and you’re _so wet_ …”

Adi hadn’t quite believed that this was happening, that this was what Hazen had been gushing over, holding that rod, that sounder against him, but his pointed toes were directed to that slit, the grip on him firm and unrelenting. His feet were dipped into the creamy fluid beading there, wet and warm to the ankle, and only made the slightest of suctioning sounds.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t shocked into silence as first his feet, and then his legs were inserted into Hazen’s penis up to his knees in slow, steadily deeper thrusts.

He got to his hips in short strokes, one hand keeping Hazen’s dick upright.

“O-oh, oh, widest part, and my cute little Adi will be f-fucking my dick, oh, oooh…”

Adi hadn’t thought of that.

He didn’t know when he’d gotten hard again—didn’t know when he’d stopped being hard, really—but with one hard thrust Hazen had taken Adi into his dick up to his nipples

He seemed content with shallow thrusts that pushed the very air from his lungs.

The stiffness of the spell had worn off his legs, but his legs were still pressed straight with the incredible pressure all around him—if he’d thought it was a close fit in his pubic pouch…

It was slick and hot, being pulled up and down inside of his dick like this—it wasn’t at all like fucking someone, but Adi felt his orgasm fast approaching anyway.

His arms clutched around the ridge of the head, the slit gaping round his chest, puckering where Hazen pressed him down, hard, flexing the flesh up to his armpits, before pulling him up again with a slurping noise.

Had the metal sounder been so loud?

Turning, he could see that the flexing and thrusts had pulled the other—the sounder up by a good foot and a half—or an inch? Hazen pressed an absent thumb to the ring, hard enough that the bottom half of the bead holding the ring to the bar was sucked up into his slit, before moving back to stroking Adi in and out of his dick.

A sudden gust of wind had Adi looking up into a green mist—Hazen had leaned in to breathe on him, another spell.

“I’m only making, ah, _ah_ , you a little more, hmm, _durable_ …”

A thumb bigger than his head pressed down hard on his shoulder, forcing him down into the urethra fast enough he felt the air push from his lungs. He could feel Hazen’s fingers, clutched around him, through the flesh surrounding him.

His shoulders were hunched up around his ears, arms still clutching at the crown, worried now that he’d be consumed by this dick—a wet swipe around his arms had him jerking in his hold.

Another wet swipe, this time higher, caught at his hairline and then back, slicking his hair from his face. What…?

Hazen was pulling at his foreskin, up and over Adi’s arms, his head, bunching the skin up and over and then dragging it down again. The next swipe engulfed his head, left salty musk in his mouth as it was pulled back down.

He felt so incredibly hot, surrounded, unable to move except as he’s manhandled…

He feels like a newborn calf, pulled back out to his hips, legs still pressed tight into his dribbling slit. The fingers that pulled him up smoothed down his arms, pressing them into his sides—Adi thrashed when another breath froze his arms there, immobile.

He was pushed down again, Hazen’s moaning impossibly loud as his hands were pressed in along his hips, the added stretch of his arms pulling the skin around him even tighter. Hazen wiggled at his shoulders when he was down to his armpits, slicking him in little jiggling movements until with a slurping noise Adi was encompassed up to his neck. The sensitive, overworked skin of his slit burned like a collar around his throat, flexing where it was stretched so much further out around his shoulders.

“Plea…” Adi tried, choking on his own panting breaths. The spell that kept fresh air in his lungs kept working through the pressure, through his own arousal. He tried again.

“ _Please_ , Hazen…!”

A twist of Hazen’s wrist brought up his bunched foreskin in a flushed-red wave, squishing over his head and face, and then dragging it down.

When he can once again see, it’s to the sight of Hazen looking down at him, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air.

“You are a delectable treat, one I’m not so eager to let go of…not even to death. _Oh_ , the thought of you living and breathing my essence, my seed your only sustenance within my testicles… oh, it is lovely, but, my dearest… I will not leave you to be swallowed whole by my, ah, penis.”

Adi focused not on the rapturous look on his face when describing Adi’s possible doom _inside of his testicles_ , and instead was thankful that at least he _wasn’t_ going to be pushed so far down…

“Ah, ahn, but I will also not, hmm, not pull you out, ah, and we will see if your fate is to be shot from my dick when I come now, or, hah, shot into my ladyfriend’s womb when I come later, ah, ah~”

_What._

Hazen’s strokes quickened, fingers twisting around cockheads, edge of a nail just grazing the back of Adi’s neck—it was a vigorous full body massage, one Adi was fairly sure would have crushed him by now if Hazen hadn’t placed that spell.

Sudden flexing at his feet drew his attention—this didn’t feel like a result from Hazen’s strokes.

“oh, oh, ooh, yesss…”

Suction at his feet tugged once, twice, before the slippery walls of the urethra surrounding him flexed in a wave, pulling him down further into the cock—until with a _shlurp_ his head was pulled down inside his tip!

Here, the only thing Adi could hear was a thump-thump-thump of Hazen’s heartbeat.

Or, maybe that was just what it sounded like from the inside to be jerked off.

His face was rubbed numb as Hazen kept rubbing from the outside, every pull upwards stretching out his legs, pulling at his hands as suction tried to keep him down.

Adi didn’t know how long he was down until his head finally breached, gasping in an unneeded breath, foreskin wiping pre from his eyes, just in time to see the cock opposite him jerk in Hazen’s hold, the tip flexing an impossible amount before he came.

The walls around him flexed-flexed-flexed, and Adi honestly couldn’t tell if he’d just come or if he’d wet himself, watching as that steel bar bobbed up, up, and out from the force of Hazen’s sperm.

 _Milking a snake_ , bizarrely came to mind. _Milking a snake_.

_We will see if you fate is to be…_

Oh no.

The barest amount of wiggle-room allowed him to flex and twist so he could face Hazen—and got wet hot suction to the face.

There and gone, it took a long while to realize that Hazen had just given his whole face a kiss—long enough that Hazen apparently decided to skip right into the next thing he could do to leave Adi shaken and disturbed and oddly horny.

More hot wet suction, Adi’s cry of surprise was eaten up by Hazen’s gaping cockhead as he curved his spent dick to rub it in Adi’s face, drooling cum flooding his mouth.

“Hmm, the thought of plugging you up on both ends at once… I bet I could come enough right now to make you _pop_.”

Adi spit the porridge-thick cum from his mouth; coughing and cum-blind until delicate fingers wiped it form his face.

“Hmm, my dear little man, I don’t know if you have the worst of luck or, hmm, the best of luck.” Hazen’s tongue flicked out, twice, and his eyes closed n pleasure.

“I wonder, if you had shot from my dick… would I have left you here for the time it would take to sate my lady up on the hill? Or would I have pushed you further into my cloaca, squeezed you within me while I did my breeding duties? Ah, well, we shall see if your luck holds out.” He turned towards the cave opening, the world tilting all around Adi at the change.

“W-wait, you’re still—I’m—”

 _You’re still hard_ , is what he wanted to say, and _I’m still here_ , and what the hell do you mean by breeding duties, but Hazen’s hand came up around his brace of still-hard cocks in an absent stroke, lingering next to the pile of Adi’s clothing at the lowest point of his Hide.

“I’m of the belief that heroes shouldn’t face challenges without knowing the risks, so, my little man, my little Adi… I will tell you now, before my ladyfriend arrives, what is going to happen.”

What was going to happen was Hazen was going to apparently walk—slither—right outside, dicks out, Adi still in his dick—

“The ladies of my species do not have two wombs, but two openings to the womb—which opening leads to the womb is up to the temperament and hormones running through the female at the time. As you should now know, males like myself do not ejaculate from _both_ ,” Hazen emphasized this by squishing his still come-splattered tip right up to Adi’s face again, “and it’s even odds about what sperm from what males will end up fertilizing the female.”

Adi really just wanted Hazen to stop pushing foreskin over his mouth so he could ask what this all meant when he was _keeping Adi in his dick_.

“There are three possibilities for you, my little hero for when I come within my Lady… I may come once again from _this_ dick, which leaves you with me after my duty is done. I may come and shoot you within my ladyfriend—from there, you will either be shot within her false womb, or you will be shot within her real womb. You will survive staying with me, I promise you. Should we part ways, I cannot say. The false womb you may escape—the womb, however, is not made to let anything escape until gestation is completed in full. I suspect you may survive yet, even within the womb—I have gifted you with enduring body and breath, and fertility magic can do strange things. Perhaps if you survive you will be reborn as a Naga yourself…”

The flesh surrounding him throbbed, and Hazen’s hand gripped him firm, thumb stroking his hair from his face.

“Choose for yourself what you would rather, but for now…”

The thumb on his head pressed firm, sinking Adi down deep, further than before, until his slit was only just gaping, just the faintest bit of Adi’s long hair showing at the tip.

Hazen grinned, forked tongue flicking out to taste the musk in the air, as his ladyfriend moved into his territory.

“For now, let’s see if this year makes me a sire!”

…………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> oOoo what happens next?  
> I think I could write more for this. I think I will. Should I make it a series, or all in one story? I could do a story from Hazen's pov... might just do that.  
> I have written other things, just never anything this... porny. Let's see how this goes. I also have a story inspired by Corruption of Champions that has a lot of double-dicking and knotting, so... 
> 
> Again, if I missed any tags, please let me know.  
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to share your thoughts!
> 
> Other names I considered: A Naga Will Swallow Anything, More Than One Way to Skin A Snake, Eaten By a Naga, Sounds Like Fun (haha), Urethra! (like Eureka!)


End file.
